


Outlet for Stress

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [22]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trollstuck, fanfic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: John has gotten into the habit of pailing his matesprit Dirk to deal with a shitty job. Dirk just wishes he would stop talking about it and just do it.





	Outlet for Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meister (CruelInsanity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelInsanity/gifts).



> [ ultistes-meister](https://ultistes-meister.tumblr.com/)asked:
> 
> Trollstuck JohnDirk, nsfw red. All I'm gonna say :3

John doesn't bother to knock on your door, he just barrels through until he gets to you. You put down the grub you're programming and lean back in your chair so you can look at him.

'Hey honey, how was work,' you ask him, slightly sarcastically. 

He groans and rubs his horns against yours.

'I hate my job,' he says. 'I don't even want to complain about it, that's how bad my job is.'

You give him a little psychic zap on the horn so he lets you up from your chair and then shove him towards your couch. 

'What do you want?' you ask.

'You,' he answers immediately. Then he realises what he said and blushes.

'Uh, I mean! Well, yeah, I do mean that, but ...'

You smile at him and push him into the couch cushion. Your dumb blue-blooded matesprit, who lets you lead him around like it's nothing. You straddle him and kiss him sweetly.

'You don't have to be my de-stress pail,' he says quietly. 'I don't want to take advantage ...'

'You've been talking to Rose again,' you note. 

'Karkat,' he corrects.

You roll your eyes and put your hands on his shoulders. 

'I am 100% okay with being used as a chill pill. I kinda get something out of it too, you know.'

'Well, yeah, I would hope so ...' John says. 

You decide that talking is such a waste of mouth movement and kiss him instead. You feel the rumble of his purrs start deep in his chest and kiss his neck so you can feel the vibration against your lips. He tips his head back, completely trusting.

The best bit about your psychic powers is that you've used them enough with your grubs and robotics to trust them with fine movements like the ones required to get both your pants undone. You'll still have to climb off him to actually get them off, but at least things are going in the right direction. 

And, actually, these pants undo deep enough that if you press close to him you can coil your bulges together without doing that. You kiss him deeper, chasing the arousal that will let you do that. 

'Are you sure this is okay? Because Karkat said ...'

You put your hand over his mouth to shut him up.

'Please never bring up Karkat when I'm trying to pail you,' you say. 'Also, I haven't left my desk since you went to work, so funnily enough, getting up, getting my bulge tangled and then eating all the leftovers in my hungertrunk actually is good for me too.'

You take your hand away from his mouth.

'Karkat is quadrantless because he expects perfection in a relationship. If our biggest flaw is that we use each other as an outlet for stress, we're doing okay.'

'Our biggest flaw is that we don't talk about our feelings,' John says.

You groan and flex your psionics so that he's held down by his ankles and wrists. 

'I fucking hate talking about our feelings,' you say. 'And I will make you suck my bulge if you don't stop.'

He grins at you mischievously. 

'Using sex to avoid talking about feelings is probably doubly bad,' he says. 

Well, you have to follow through on your threat now, he's  _daring_  you to. 


End file.
